Spider Man: The story of Judith Gallander
by Lonely-angel
Summary: Movie Based. " I will tell you the story on how I met Spider man, my family, my feelings, my pain and my suffering. Its not your adverage everyday life." PL R
1. The ordinary life of Judith Gallander

Disclamer's: character's not mine except for the main character, which is Judith.  
  
Author's note: Well, this is my first Spider man story, and its mostly based on the movie which I just saw on Friday may 3rd YAH!..awesome movie by the way. ;) W ell, please read and review, helps me a lot when you do. Well, see ya ;)  
  
  
  
Spider Man: The story of Judith Gallander  
  
  
  
  
  
You must have heard this story many times, how a person becomes the super hero. I personally laugh at the thought of people admiring the hero or heroine. Yeah, its not everyday that you meet the actual hero or become one. You could say I was just like Peter Parker, smart, shy, not popular, well the Peter Parker I use to know. He was just like me, but ever since I found out he became Spider man, and actually got the girl of his dreams, he completely changed. To me, he changed, but to other's, he was just the same Peter Parker we all knew, except for the part that he was Spider Man. You wonder how I knew who he really was? Well its quite easy, its because I'm obsessed of him, everything he is, everything he was. Well, you must find complicated to believe, but I'm just the opposite of him. I will tell you the story on how I met Spider man, and the challenge I encountered with him, my feelings, my pain and my sufferings.  
  
I grew up in a pore family. I had two sisters, which they were both three and two years older than me. My mom and dad weren't the ordinary parents. They fought a lot, argued a lot, I wasn't happy neither with them nor with my two bratty sisters. We move in the fall when I turn twelve. I loved where we lived. It was a beautiful city and I loved the street we lived in, but my parents didn't like it. We had no choice living there. My father just found work, and they were not about to let it go and be pore once again. My father worked in a construction site, getting paid little money, but enough to survive. I ran down the crowded street, with many kids playing together. A boy, who I thought was my age, was playing alone with his toy cars. I noticed how sad he was because he had no friends, while the other kids played happily with their best friends. I personally knew how he felt, cause I was in the same position as he was. I walked up to him and stood there, like an idiot and I didn't know what to say. When I saw him from up close I instantly fell in love with him. It was weird how I felt, but all I felt was a sudden pull towards him, well at my age, I didn't know what it was until I reached my high school years. He noticed me and didn't say a words at first, probably thinking how a freak I was with my big round glasses and pitch black hair tied up in two ponytails. He had glasses has well, but a little less round than mine, or freighting I would say.  
  
"Hello." He finally spoke.  
  
"Hum, hi." The words simply came out in a rush. Next thing I knew a girl with red hair ran pass me and grabbed his arms.  
  
"Peter, come play with me." She begged. The boy couldn't say no, cause I saw in his eyes that he liked her. So he left me alone, thinking how stupid I was for not even asking his name. I knew I would regret it for the rest of my life, so I thought.  
  
Days passed, which turned into years and then high school freshmen year. I was really nervous since it was my first day in high school. I wasn't really popular or friendly, so what people told me. I walked down the corridor to my first period wearing my normal gear. A loose tan top turtleneck with was black, with a long black skirt and long black socks and black shoes. Yep, I was a gothic. Well, I don't believe the devil or want to worship him, but I just loved the color black. It went well with my black rounded glasses and black hair, which I had it in a high ponytail.  
  
I walked into the classroom, scanning the room for a place to sit. Way in the back, near the window was a free space. I liked it there cause not many people was around me and I could look outside when I would think the teacher was to boring for me. The teacher finally came in and introduced himself.  
  
"Good morning class, my name is Edward Thomson, just call me Mr. Thomson. Well I see we have a full class and I would like it for you all to introduce yourselves, starting by your name and what is your talent, which this is a art studio, we would all like to know what you like to do best." Well this is going to be interesting. I thought to myself. People passed before me, until my turn came. I felt everyone staring at me, and made me nervous. I stood up and played with the bottom of my shirt. I heard other kids laugh, but sneer thoughts to each other. I looked around the room, until I saw someone s standing in front of the room. I don't think his turn came up, but I felt that I knew him from somewhere. With his glasses, and light brown hair, his dark bleu eyes staring at me. I was in a daze until I heard the teacher grunt for my response and other students laughing.  
  
"Hum, miss?" He said. I looked back at Mr. Thomson.  
  
"Oh, sorry sir, my name is Judith Gallander and what I like to do, is…is..." I couldn't speak, his eyes were staring at me, and I felt like I was going to pass out. I couldn't even speak. Hearing more laughing and the teaching trying to make me speak, I finaly spoke out.  
  
"I don't have any talent." I said out loud.  
  
"Well Ms Gallander…you must have at least one thing that you like to do or good at?" He tried convincing me, but I couldn't even think, or react.  
  
"No I don't have any." And with that I sat down and tried not to stare at his intense eyes. Call me crazy but I think he recognized me.  
  
Life seemed a living hell for me. Being pore and trying to fight my way into high school, I wasn't happy. I hated walking down the hallway and being called ugly Gallander, freak and other names. I just walked by and pretended it didn't hurt me. I grew obsessed with Peter Parker. I would fallow him sometimes after school, since he didn't live far from me. He was the same has we all knew him. The shy, geeky guy, that many people especially Flash Thompson teases. He wasn't one of my favorites. And the girl he had a crush on, the beautiful and popular Mary Jane Watson. I envy her sometimes, but other times, I hated her, despised her. I hated that she was so beautiful, so popular, and made Peter notice her. Yes, I was in love with Peter Parker.  
  
I walked into my house and saw that it wasn't cleaned. I was getting tired of this. I hated my life; I hated my family, and most of all I hated myself. Call it teenager crisis but I really hated myself. I went up to my room and turned on my stereo, full blast. I laid on my bed just thinking mostly until I heard loud footsteps coming up the stairs. Loud banging was heard from my door. My father came in, looking drunk and totally pissed.  
  
"Shut that Goddamn stereo." He yelled out at me. I ran to my radio and hit the power button, making it totally silent in my room except for my heavy breathing. He came towards me and grabbed my shoulders harshly. I didn't know what to do or say. I never expected what he would do next, nor would I forget. He raped me that night, and it changed me completely. I was no longer the shy, teased, nerdy girl anymore. It seemed like something awoken inside of me that was hidden deep inside my soul.  
  
When my senior year came, my whole family was thorn apart. My sisters moved away with their husbands, and my mother leaving my father, and for sure I wasn't going to stay with him, not after what he done with me. So, I had to move in the streets. I finished Hight School and graduated with honors. Many teachers's told me that I would become a great scientist one day, someone important, they say. I wanted to laugh in their faces. My scientist? Yeah right!  
  
Well I should tell you the part when I found out who Peter Parker really was instead of my life story well here it comes. I moved in the big city, trying desperately to find a job. You wonder what I'm doing in the streets when I could be in college studying to become a lawyer or a Doctor? Well, to tell the truth, I didn't feel like it. I was walking down the street, bumping into the crowded people hoping I could have a glimpse of Spider Man. Some people screamed that they saw Spider man swinging over him. He had a girl in his arms, so I was told. I ran quickly hoping that I might catch him. With my camera in my hands, I pumped against people, even making some fall down.  
  
"Shit!" I cursed loosing sight of him. This been the fourth time this week that I missed him and it was pissing me off. I needed to get that picture so that I could get the reward that the Daily Burgle wrote in their papers. I was broke and my rent was due this Sunday. It was a busy Friday afternoon. The worker's just finished work, and was rushing home. I didn't care that the crowd was bumping into me, pushing.  
  
I arrived in my apartment with my small kitten waiting by the door. I let out a breath of irritation and sat down on my hand chair. Fluffy jumped on my lap and purred softly. I felt the floor shacking and the whole apartment started to shake, almost like if there was an earthquake. I didn't know what to do, so I pick up my kitten and my camera and moved away from the couch. All of a sudden the wall exploded and a figure dress in green and someone dress in red came crashing into my living room. I was pushed violently against the wall, almost knocking me unconscious. I opened my eyes slowly, feeling the pain in my neck and lower back I winced in pain. I saw Spider man battling against HobGoblin. I grabbed my camera, not even thinking and took a picture. They must of notice me cause I had it on flash and it brighten the room. The HobGoblin saw me and gave one of his sinister laughs and threw something at me. I tried backing up, but I cried out in pain. I think I broken my foot. This was it this was the end. At least I had my picture I wanted for so long. Talk about up close and personal. Yep those were my final thoughts before I thought I was going to die.  
  
I felt something grabbing me and pulling me towards him. I opened my eyes after I heard the loud explosion, thinking that I was dead. I felt a hard body pressed against mine, holding me closely towards the body. I looked up and met a pair of covered eyes. Spider man…I whispered.  
  
"Hold on." He told me and I did so. Holding against his neck, bringing my legs around his, and he went out the window. Sending a string of his web. I held him tightly cause I was afraid of heights. I saw the HobGoblin rushing out of my burned apartment and coming towards us.  
  
"He's coming back!" I cried out to him.  
  
"I'm going to drop you down, and I want you to run away from here to a safe place. All right?" He told me. I said yes and he dropped me off. I watched him leave with HobGoblin in his hot pursuit. I held my camera close, since it was the only thing I had left from my apartment.  
  
"Shit, I have no where to go now." I said out loud. I was angry and cold and hungry. I had nowhere to go.  
  
"Well, here I am, back to zero." And with that I walked away in the dark street, hoping to find shelter. At least I got this lousy picture; I might get some money from the Daily Bugle  
  
  
  
  
  
Author's note." Sorry if I get the Daily Bugle wrong, if you know how to spell it, please tell me. Anyways, I hope you like this short version of my story; I just saw the movie Spider man and it got me writing this. Well please read and review, comments are well appreciated. 


	2. Metting Peter Parker

The fallowing week I ran to pick up my developed film. With the remaining money that I had, I paid the clerk and look threw the pile of photos. YES! I said happily to myself. I held one picture of Spider man fighting HobGoblin. I went strait to the Daily Bugle. I took the elevator looking at my reflection on the door; I noticed that I was looking like I haven't been sleeping well for the passed week. I combed my hair quickly, and for once I let it loose. The door opened revealing a busy floor. People were running and walking fast and keeping themselves busy. I went up to a desk with a women sitting down typing on her computer.  
  
"Excuse me Miss. Could you please tell me where I should go if I have some pictures of Spider Man?"  
  
"OH yes, you're the second one today that brought an actual picture of Spider Man." She said with a big smile. Second?  
  
"Oh…" Damn, I missed it.  
  
"Oh, but don't worry I think Mr. Jameson will give you the money." She told me.  
  
"Its right over there Ms." She said. I walked down the hall and softly knocked on the door, which it read on the top Mr. J. Johna Jameson. I heard a loud yelled, telling me to come in. I opened the door and noticed a figure sitting behind a desk and one in front of him. He was tall with light brown hair.  
  
"What can I do for you?" He said rather rude.  
  
"The lady up front told me this is where we give the pictures of Spider Man." I saw the man with the light brown hair turning towards me. He looks so familiar. I thought. It couldn't be…  
  
"Peter Parker, well I see we have an opponent." I heard Jameson say to him. Peter Parker! I haven't seen in since we graduated.  
  
"What is your name Ms.?" Jameson said.  
  
"Hum, its Judith Gallander Sir." I said a little nervous now. I never expected to see him anymore. I could feel my face turn a bright shade of red.  
  
"Judith, its nice seeing you again." Peter said to me. I smiled softly.  
  
"Same here Peter Parker." Yah, like he actually noticed me at school.  
  
"Well, I'll make a deal with the both of you." Jameson said while looking at the both pictures. I didn't like the sound of that. I saw the picture Peter had and they were great, it was almost like if he was right next to Spider Man when he took the pictures.  
  
"The first one to make the most pictures of Spider Man will be the top photo journalist in the Daily Bugle." Is he offering a job? I couldn't almost believe. I had to have this job, and photograph was one of the things I liked to do.  
  
"All right Mr. Jameson, this looks to be interesting." I heard Peter say. I smiled knowing that I will win. When I wanted something I would do anything to get it and I wasn't about to let him take my chance.  
  
"Well, then, get that stupid Spider Man on film. Want to get him in the front page." I almost said something when he called Spider Man stupid. He wasn't stupid; he saved my life, after he trashed my place.  
  
We both walked out. I went to the elevator and saw someone running to the door, blocking it from shutting. Peter Parker came walking in with a bright smile in his handsome face. After a second of silence heard him speak:  
  
"So, how did u get those pictures?" He said. Might has well tell him, since I don't like keeping secrets.  
  
"Well, to tell the truth he came crashing into my apartment." I saw that he acted strangely when I told him that. Almost like if he knew something.  
  
**Peter Parker POV***  
  
Its her! I knew I recognized her. I wonder how she's doing. HobGoblin really wrecked her place. Maybe I should ask her if she has a place to stay. But what if she gets suspicious of me, me after all being Spider Man.  
  
"So Judith, do you have a place to stay?" I asked her. I felt her shudder. I feel so bad, I took away her home, and I had to at least make her stay with Harry and me. I hope Harry wont mind.  
  
"You know something, you should stay with me and my roommate. I know my roommate wont mind." I offered.  
  
"Oh, I don't know, I'm only going to be in the way." She told me. I didn't want no for an answer so I forced her to say yes.  
  
"Hey, I don't want it to be a contest for the both of us, in finding Spider Man. But I'm curious on how much you could take." I said to her. I saw that she smiled a little. I never knew what she thought. She was always a strange girl at school. Always keeping to herself, without friends or much of a family, so I heard. I always wondered how she was. I was to shy to talk to her. She was just like me. Always being teased and being smart just like me.  
  
"So is that a yes." I asked her once again.  
  
"I guess so, but I don't have anything left, I have hardly any money or a bed to sleep on." She told me.  
  
"Its all right, you can always find a job and help us pay when u get one and for the bed I have an extra one and a extra room. So no need to worry." I said smiling.  
  
"All right." She finally said. I saw that her face was all red. I wondered why.  
  
***Judith POV***  
  
Oh my god! I can't believe it. He asked me to live with him. It's almost like a dream. I never thought he was so kind. We both left the building and he offered me a drink. So I said yes. We walked threw the crowed street until we stopped in front of a coffee shop. We sat down by the window and I ordered a vanilla milkshake and he ordered a coffee. I don't understand people drinking coffee its so not good. We started a small conversation, making him speak most of the time. He told me his uncle died and how he's going to college and other interesting stuff. He stopped talking and looked at me.  
  
"So Judith, what are you up to right now?" I didn't know what to tell him really. Nothing interesting is happening in my life.  
  
"Well, I'm not going to school, but hoping to be a photo journalist later on."  
  
"Well, I hope it happens. I know you must be a great photographer." I blushed when he said that.  
  
"How's your family?" He asked me. He must have not heard what happen, but I didn't feel like making a big conversation about them.  
  
"Well, my sister's are married and moved, and my parents are separated." I told him.  
  
"Sorry to hear that." He told me. I smiled and assured him that he didn't have to be sorry.  
  
We walked back to his apartment. The building was huge. He opened the door and we both walked inside.  
  
"Harry must not be home." He told me. He showed me around the apartment and finally showed me my room. It was next to his. The room was small, but big enough to have a desk and a bed. It wasn't my room, but it was good for now. It was getting dark soon. The tall buildings blocked the sun. I yawned, remembering that I didn't have such a good sleep the other night.  
  
"Well I have to get going. My night class is staring in twenty minutes, I don't think Harry is going coming tonight, and he sleeps over his dad's house."  
  
"Is his father Norman Osborn?" I asked him.  
  
"Yes he is. I met his father a couple of times, a smart man. I like him." He told me. I smiled.  
  
"He must be."  
  
"Well, I'll be home late, so don't wait up on me. Feel free to take anything you want, and you could watch T.V." He told me while stepping out the door. I waved goodbye and locked the door. I was feeling out of place here. I didn't know why though. I sign and walked towards the couch. It was dark in the apartment, not caring to open the light. Many thoughts ran threw my mind. I'm actually living in Peter Parker's place. I still couldn't believe. I curled up in a ball. It was happening again. I was getting delusional. I knew something was wrong with me, I could feel it. It's hard to explain.  
  
I fell asleep not to long after, until I heard a loud noise coming from Peter's room. I looked to see if he was home, but they were no signs that he was, so I went up stairs and stopped in front of his door. There it was again! I was almost like someone was walking. I pressed my ear against the door and listen carefully. What if someone broke in? I started to panic and I picked up the nearest object. It was a vase. I opened the door and a figure was standing.  
  
"Stay where you are!" I cried out at the stranger. I opened the light and Peter was standing facing me, shirtless. I blushed in embarrassment and was lost of words to say.  
  
"Oh, I'm so sorry Peter. I didn't think you were home, and when I heard noises I thought it was burglar or something." He smiled understanding me. I tried not to look at his body, but he changed so much. The most that I remember of him was a puny body with big glasses, but now he changed so much. His chest was huge, and he had a six-pack! A six pack for crying out loud!  
  
"I'm sorry, I didn't think I made so much noise." I look at his balcony; the doors were open. That's odd. I thought.  
  
"Well, I should leave you to get dress." And with that I shut the door quickly and ran to my room.  
  
"Damn girl! You could be so stupid and paranoid sometimes." I mentally cursed at myself. I lay on my bed, closing my eyes. Total darkness surrounded me and my nightmares have return.  
  
  
  
**Dream moment**  
  
It was so dark. I felt my body aching in pain; I didn't know why I was hurting so much. I was curled up in a ball, crying softly. Why was I alone? Why isn't anyone there for me? I wondered. I looked ahead a light was shiny brightly. I stood up and walked towards the light. My mom always told me that if I were lost, to fallow the light, it would guide to your happiness. But I never believed her. But seeing the light, it made me think. What if my happiness was just at the other end? I wouldn't have to search anymore. I'm almost there. I told myself. The light was getting brighter and brighter, I was starting to hurt my eyes. I closed my eyes half way, blocking the light with my hands in front of my eyes. I saw a figure walking towards me. I knew it was a man. Cause its shape was strongly built. The way the arms were perfectly rounded with muscles. And the way the chest was perfectly shaped into a hard triangle all the way to his hips and down to his legs. I felt that I knew him from somewhere. I couldn't see his face cause a dark shadow was covering it. He reached out to me, wanting me to take his hand. When I took it, I saw his face. But it was a horrible image. It was the HobGoblin. He was laughing and laughing. I screamed and tried to get free, but he was holding me tightly. He dint want to let me go.  
  
"Come me dearest!" He said to me, laughing once more. His sinister laugh echoing in my eyes.  
  
  
  
**That's' all for now. Hope you like this chapter. I made it base on the Movie, cause I think the actor is so cute, but I'm going to make a few changes, not much. Well, tell me what you think of it, please R&R…helps me a lot to be able to continue. Thanks  
  
Lonely-angle.  
  
Email me at : nicole_palmer@hotmail.com if you like to give me subjections on how I should continue. ;) chow! 


End file.
